A Pharaoh's Battle
by Sunwing
Summary: Atemu, the king of Egypt, is still having problems with the village of Kul Elna. At the same time, he has a young 'servant' whom he loves. A tragic accident occurs that ends up bringing the two closer together. I suck at summaries! WARNINGS: Shonen ai, vi
1. A Pharaoh's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

Sunwing: This is just another story that popped into my head so I hope you likes! please R&R!

Summary: Atemu, the king of Egypt, is still having problems with the village of Kul Elna. At the same time, he has a young 'servant' whom he loves. A tragic accident occurs that ends up bringing the two closer together. I suck at summaries! WARNINGS: Shonen ai, violence, yaoi, etc. YXYY

**WARNINGS: **Shonen ai, Yami's real name revealed….but on this website, who hasn't learned his real name?

**A Pharaoh's Battle**

**Chapter 1: A Pharaoh's Love**

"Great Pharaoh, the village of Kul Elna is coming for another attack!"

Atemu, the king of Egypt, lifted up his head. He had black, spiky hair which was lined with a bright red color. He also had five yellow locks of hair surrounding his tan face; two locks on each side of his face, and one going straight up. Atemu had a gold colored headdress, gold earrings, a gold object around his neck, gold bracelets on his upper arms, gold bracelets on his wrists, a golden object on his left shoulder, a golden object hanging from his broad shoulders (A/N: Getting bored yet?), three golden bands around his waist, two rings on each of his hands, a set of gold bands wrapped around the shins of each of his legs, and his most well-known piece of jewelry: his millennium puzzle hanging from his neck. In addition to all of his jewelry, Atemu wore a dark blue cape, a **_very_** light tan colored shirt, a **_very_** light tan colored 'skirt' with a light blue piece of cloth in the middle of the 'skirt' on either side of his body with a white outline, and light tan 'shoes' with a little bit of gold on them. (Sorry if some of the descriptions were hard to follow.) Atemu also had beautiful tan skin.

"How long until they arrive?" He asked in his deep, powerful voice.

"In about 10 minutes, your highness."

"TEN MINUTES! Why was I not told sooner!"

"My apologies, Pharaoh, but most of the messengers were slaughtered on their way back."

Atemu gasped and stood up from his throne, "What about Yuugi!"

"He's fine. I believe he's somewhere on the palace grounds."

Atemu sighed and sat back down, "Get the army ready. Oh, and tell Yuugi to come here."

The servant bowed down before Atemu's throne before running off to find Yuugi, and to tell the guards to prepare an army.

_Good. Yuugi's not hurt_, Atemu said to himself. He has always loved that boy. He remembered perfectly the day that Yuugi had entered his life.

FLASHBACK!

A guard had just entered the throne room, carrying a little bundle of cloths in his arms.

"Great Pharaoh, we have just found this baby along the Nile."

Atemu got up off his throne and walked to the guard that was holding a crying baby. Atemu held out his arms to hold the fragile bundle. He gently pushed the blanket away from the baby's precious face and looked at him. His crimson eyes grew bigger as he looked at the baby's face. Surprisingly, the baby had the same hair style as him (except for a few yellow locks). Once it got into Atemu's arms, the baby immediately stopped crying, and opened its big, beautiful, violet eyes, and stared at the pharaoh. Atemu's eyes then caught sight of a tag which was attached to a string that was wrapped loosely around the baby's neck. He picked the tag up and looked at it. The tag said 'Yuugi' on it.

"Yuugi", Atemu said quietly.

"What did you say your highness?"

"This child's name is Yuugi. I choose to keep him."

"Where shall we keep him, your highness?"

"For now, he will stay in my room. I will need a crib for him though."

"Yes, your highness, right away." The guard then dashed off to get the materials necessary for the baby.

Atemu brought the child closer to his face, and gently kissed its forehead, "Welcome to your new home, Yuugi."

END FLASHBACK!

Just then, Yuugi came running into the throne room. He bowed down before Atemu.

"You wished to see me, Pharaoh?"

Atemu smiled sweetly at the young man whom he loved, "You don't need to bow, Yuugi."

"I prefer to bow, Great Pharaoh. That way, I can show my respect to you."

Atemu continued smiling, "Yuugi, I'm going to take you off the messenger rank; it's too dangerous….I've just realized that a little while ago."

Yuugi looked up at the pharaoh, "What purpose will I play then?"

"I'll tell you later, Yuugi. Right now, I need to get ready for battle."

With that, Atemu stood up and walked down the little stairway from his throne. He stopped in front of the still kneeling Yuugi.

"Stand up, Yuugi. Go and relax. When I return, I will tell you your purpose."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 1!

Sunwing: Sorry if it's boring. When I described the pharaoh at the beginning, I had to look at my book to make sure I didn't leave out anything. lol. I won't be surprised if I did.

Please let me know if it's any good! PLEASE!

Arigato!


	2. Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

Sorry it took me a while to update!

**WARNINGS: **Some violence and slight shonen ai

Summary: Atemu, the king of Egypt, is still having problems with the village of Kul Elna. At the same time, he has a young 'servant' whom he loves. A tragic accident occurs that ends up bringing the two closer together. I suck at summaries! WARNINGS: Shonen ai, violence, yaoi, etc. YXYY

Author's Note: Just to let you know, I'm not going to have diadiankhs in my story (they're not in the manga anyway).

Also, with the help of frogger666-san (I added the '–san' part for respect), we have figured out an age for Atemu and Yuugi. When Atemu **first** found Yuugi, he was 8 years old…Yuugi being around 1. Now, presently, (in my story) Atemu is 23 while Yuugi is 16…..so about a 7 year age difference. Domo arigato, frogger666!

Another Note: Sorry if this chapter seems "jumpy" if you know what I mean…I wrote different parts at different times.

Enjoy! Please R&R! Domo arigato to my reviewers!

**Chapter 2: Enemies **

Atemu had just finished putting his armor on.

"Is my horse ready!" He demanded.

"Yes, Great Pharaoh", a guard said, bringing a white, armored horse to Atemu.

"Great Pharaoh!" A little voice called out.

Atemu recognized the voice, and turned his head around to look at Yuugi.

"Yes, Yuugi?"

"B-be careful…a-and c-come b-b-back s-soon", Yuugi stammered, blushing and looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry, Yuugi. With the three Egyptian gods with me, I won't even get a scratch."

Atemu rode past Yuugi on his horse to join the rest of his troops. As he went past, he smiled warmly at Yuugi. Yuugi blushed, and gave a little smile at the man who had adopted him. Secretly, Yuugi loved Atemu too, but he couldn't possibly tell that to him; he was the Great Pharaoh.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Atemu sat upon his horse before the battlefield. The six priests stood at his side. In the distance, small glimmers of light could be seen; fire on torches. The palace guards had managed to conjure up a powerful army to fight off Kul Elna.

"Their numbers aren't that big, Great Pharaoh", Shada said.

Atemu nodded, and then closed his crimson eyes tight, "HEAR ME, GODS OF EGYPT!"

Inside his shrine, the stone tablet that contained Osiris (Slifer the Sky Dragon) shined brightly.

"OSIRIS!"

In a flash of beautiful, bright, yellow light, the mighty, red dragon appeared above the pharaoh.

"One god should be plenty", Atemu said.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Back in the palace, Yuugi was happily walking around. But soon, he was stopped by an elderly woman.

"Oh, handsome, young man, can you please go to the Great Pharaoh's room, and get the bed sheets for me? They need to be washed."

"THE GREAT PHARAOH'S ROOM! Nobody is allowed in there except for maids and urgent messengers!"

"If anybody gets after you, tell them to see me. Just bring the bed sheets to the washing room please."

Yuugi nodded and turned to the hallway that led to Atemu's bedroom. Even though Yuugi has been in there before, he couldn't remember anything because he was only a little baby. He quietly opened the door. The first thing that he saw took him by surprise: on the wall was a mounted painting of Atemu kissing the baby Yuugi. Still looking at the painting, he slowly walked to the bed, and grabbed all of the sheets. When he arrived at the washing room, Yuugi silently handed them to the woman. She looked at him with concern, "You saw the painting, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. May I ask……did that actually happen?"

"Yes it did. The Great Pharaoh immediately fell in love with you when the guards found you…even though at the time, he was eight years old. Heh…you should've seen him the day you said your first word….actually word**s**."

FLASHBACK!

Atemu was in his bedroom, playing with the baby that he had adopted. He was gently tickling Yuugi's sides on the bed. Yuugi wouldn't stop giggling, and Atemu has never been happier. The baby reached his arms up in the air, and Atemu picked him up and ran around the room with him, stopping on the balcony outside (A/N: Atemu has an outdoor balcony attached to his bedroom; no doors). The baby looked with wonder at the fantastic view.

"That's Egypt, little Yuugi", Atemu whispered, pointing his finger across the vast land.

Since Atemu had been playing with Yuugi for hours, Yuugi gave a little yawn, and snuggled against Atemu's chest.

"I love you, Atemu", Yuugi said with some difficulty. (A/N: Difficulty as in saying his first words)

Atemu's eyes grew huge at hearing Yuugi's first words. It was like a miracle; four words for a baby's 'first' word (A/N: did that sound confusing?). Atemu kissed Yuugi's forehead, and ran him back to his crib. He gently laid him down, put a blanket over his form, and ran out of his room.

"Great Pharaoh! Is something wrong!" asked Isis.

"Yuugi said his first words!" Atemu yelled happily, jumping up and down.

"Word**s**?"

"Yes, word**s**: 'I love you, Atemu'".

The guards, the six priests, the maids, and everybody else gasped in surprise.

END FLASHBACK!

"But then you grew bigger, and you started to wander away from the Pharaoh's room, so he gave you your own room. He missed your presence in his room, so he had Egypt's finest painter come and create that painting that is mounted on his wall."

"S-so he l-l-l-loves me?"

"I think so, but I think he's too shy to admit it."

"B-but he's so much older t-than me. How can he l-love me?"

"Age doesn't matter to him apparently. Let's stop talking about him now so we don't get caught." (A/N: It might sound disrespectful to talk about the Great Pharaoh behind his back, so the woman wants to stop talking about him.)

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"ORSIRIS! ATTACK!"

The giant red dragon opened its powerful jaws, and let out a burst of electrical energy. It hit its target perfectly, sending many men flying.

_This is such a weak attack. Something's up, I can feel it_, Atemu thought to himself.

Isis's millennium necklace started glowing.

"Ah! Pharaoh! Watch out beh-" (A/N: Grr….damn quotation mark!) But it was too late, the pharaoh's shoulder was already pierced by a poisonous needle (blow dart).

"AHH!" Atemu immediately reached behind him and pulled out the needle that caused him so much pain. Blood started to trickle out of the wound.

"GREAT PHARAOH!" All the six priests screamed, running to help him.

"Grrr…go find that villain!" yelled Seto. Three guards then quickly ran off to find the person responsible for injuring the pharaoh.

"Great Pharaoh! Are you alright!" Shada asked with concern.

Atemu's eyes started to roll up into his head, and then he collapsed on the ground.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"The pharaoh's been injured! I need medicine!" yelled a guard.

Yuugi gasped, "Atemu!"

Soon after the unexpected attack on the pharaoh, the Kul Elna army was slaughtered, save a few who fled back. Atemu was brought to the hospital wing of the palace. Yuugi silently followed.

"Is it a fatal poison?" Asked Yuugi, stepping into the room.

"Well….umm...yes it is, Yuugi. I'm sorry", the nurse said, still working over the pharaoh's shoulder, "I'm doing my best to get the poison out, but I'm not having any luck."

Yuugi just stood there dumbfounded. He decided to go to his bedroom after a while. About an hour later, the nurse came back.

"Yuugi, I'm sorry…but I can't save Atemu….he's going to die soon."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 2!

Sunwing: Uh…yeah…Atemu is dying…sorry, just a twist there. Don't kill me please!

Let me know if this chapter was any good please.

Right now, it's 12:25 A.M.! I'm tired! I'm cranky! I'm pissed off at a stupid essay I have to do for English! So I'm going to go to bed! This chapter was only typed up because I knew that some of you would start to get impatient! Sorry….I just haven't gotten that much sleep lately; damn school!

PLEASE review!


	3. Death and Coming Back

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

Sunwing: Sorry it took me so long to update…been busy.

Summary: Atemu, the king of Egypt, is still having problems with the village of Kul Elna. At the same time, he has a young 'servant' whom he loves. A tragic accident occurs that ends up bringing the two closer together. I suck at summaries! WARNINGS: Shonen ai, violence, yaoi, etc. YXYY

WARNINGS: shonen ai

**Chapter 3: Death and Coming Back**

Yuugi was crying at Atemu's bed side. Even though he was to die soon, Atemu had managed to wake up.

"Yuugi…" He said weakly, "don't cry over me."

"I can't, Atemu… … … I l-l-l-love y-y-y-you."

Atemu smiled with difficulty at Yuugi, "Yuugi, I love you too… … … … please become the new pharaoh.

Yuugi stared with surprise at Atemu's sudden request, "I-I can't! Only members of your family can become pharaoh!"

"I adopted you, Yuugi, so you're considered as part of my family. Please…as a final wish…become pharaoh."

"ATEMU!" Yuugi wailed, "don't go where I can't follow….don't leave me." More tears fell down his cheeks.

Atemu lifted up his hand and touched Yuugi's delicate, tear-stained cheek, "Don't cry, Yuugi. I'll come back. When I pass away, my soul will be sealed into the millennium puzzle; that way I'm always with you." And with those last words, Atemu's hand fell limp to the soft bed sheets.

"ATEMU!..." Yuugi bawled, tears still streaming down his cheeks. The millennium puzzle started to shine brightly as a gleaming, yellow ball floated out of Atemu's mouth (A/N: his soul) and went into it, making the shine die down. Yuugi watched this all in awe.

"Atemu…" Yuugi said again, looking at the pharaoh's face. Shutting his own eyes tight and crying more, Yuugi gently closed Atemu's open, lifeless eyes. After he did that, one of the nurses came back in.

"Oh, Ra! He died already! I'm so sorry, Yuugi."

Yuugi never took his eyes off of Atemu. Slightly "picking" it up, Yuugi hugged the sole less body of the man who had taken care of him as a child. By now, the six priests and many other people had arrived in the room.

"We must choose the new pharaoh", Shimon said, mainly looking at Seto because he was Atemu's cousin.

"The Great Pharaoh told me that I should be the next pharaoh", Yuugi said sadly.

"The millennium puzzle will decide that, I'm afraid", Shimon said.

Shimon then walked over and picked up the millennium puzzle from the bedside table.

"If that was the Great Pharaoh's wish, then the puzzle will shine brightly if held before you."

Shimon stood in front of Yuugi, having the eye of the millennium puzzle looking straight at him. The puzzle immediately shined with a fierce light. A little beam of light came out from the eye of the puzzle and went to Yuugi's forehead, making a third eye appear. Everybody gasped. The light quickly vanished, leaving a very stunned Yuugi (the third eye also disappeared).

"Yuugi?" Shimon asked with concern.

"I-I-I'm o-okay."

"ALL HAIL THE NEW PHARAOH!" Seto called out.

Shimon placed the millennium puzzle around Yuugi's neck before kneeling down with everybody else.

"P-p-pharaoh!" Yuugi whined, "N-NO! A-Atemu is still pharaoh; he's still alive…in the puzzle…"

Shimon looked at Yuugi with concern, "Yuugi…you have experienced a lot today. Atemu is dead…and is now living with the other pharaohs that came before. You should go to bed and get much-needed rest. Don't forget that you now have a new bedroom."

"Why isn't anybody grieving for Atemu?" Yuugi demanded.

"We are, your highness, but we- " (A/N: I've tried your suggestions with the backwards quotation mark…but it's not working!)

"Don't ….call….me…that...please", Yuugi said, his voice lined with a little anger.

"Sorry, Yuugi….we _are _mourning for Atemu, but we need a new pharaoh as quickly as possible. Now, go to bed, Yuugi…please…you need the sleep."

Still shedding tears, Yuugi walked to his "new" bedroom. His bed sheets had already been changed, along with other things. When he saw the painting of Atemu and him, more tears came out.

"Atemu…I miss you", he said to himself.

All of a sudden, Yuugi gave a gasp and jump when he felt a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Atemu's transparent body.

"Atemu!" Yuugi happily yelped.

Atemu's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around Yuugi. Yuugi was VERY surprised that Atemu's transparent body was actually 'solid'. He was even more surprised that he hugged him.

"Hello, Yuugi", Atemu said, taking his arms off Yuugi, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"A-A-Atemu! H-how are you here?"

"I was playing and studying the magic within the millennium puzzle, and I discovered how to seal my soul into it…it's too complex to explain, Yuugi. Nobody else can see me unless we switch souls."

"Switch souls?"

"It's really hard to explain….one day, I'll show you."

Atemu's spirit then walked to the bed and sat down. His hand lightly tapped on the bed next to him as a gesture for Yuugi to come sit down. Slightly blushing, Yuugi sat down on the comfortable bed next to Atemu.

"Does it feel any different to be the new pharaoh?"

"I-I'm not a pharaoh; you're still here."

"I'm dead, Yuugi….I'm not here except only to you, unless, as I have said before, we switch souls."

Yuugi buried his face into Atemu's shoulder, "I don't want to be pharaoh! Too much stress and stuff like that."

Atemu gently pushed Yuugi away from him and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead, "As long as you wear the millennium puzzle, I can help you rule as pharaoh. I'll be here for you, Koi."

Yuugi stared at Atemu with big eyes, "You just called me your 'koi'….your l-l-love."

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. Did I offend you by calling you that?...considering that this is our first time 'alone' together."

"No, nothing's wrong with that…it's just…I've never been called that before….I'm not used to it."

Atemu was just about to embrace Yuugi in a warm hug when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in", Yuugi said, some fear in his voice.

"My apologies, Yuugi, but Kul Elna is coming back again for another attack….already", a messenger said, leaving the room when Yuugi gestured for him to do so.

"A-Atemu…what am I supposed to do?" Yuugi asked the spirit, panicked.

"Don't worry, Yuugi, I'll help you. And I promise that you won't get hurt."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 3!

Sunwing: I was planning for Atemu to come back after a while, but I couldn't think of what to write in the time being. In case you're wondering, the reason why Shimon is concerned about Yuugi so much is because Yuugi keeps on talking about that Atemu is alive. Also a note: I HAVE NOT forgotten about Atemu telling Yuugi his new purpose…that comes in later.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And it might be a while before I update again….just don't leave me please! It took me a while to find enough time to type up this chapter.

Please review! Domo arigato to those who have!


	4. Switching

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

Summary: Atemu, the king of Egypt, is still having problems with the village of Kul Elna. At the same time, he has a young 'servant' whom he loves. A tragic accident occurs that ends up bringing the two closer together. I suck at summaries! WARNINGS: Shonen ai, violence, yaoi, etc. YXYY

WARNINGS: Violence and some shonen ai.

Sorry it took me so long to update.

**Chapter 4: Switching **

Yuugi's frightened eyes stared into Atemu's crimson, transparent eyes, "I-I'm s-s-scared! I d-don't know w-wh-what to do!"

"Okay, Yuugi…then let's switch."

"Switch?"

"Just relax and I'll take care of everything."

After finally relaxing, Yuugi watched as Atemu's spirit disappeared once again into the golden colored puzzle. He then felt a tingling felling around the edges of his body, and he tensed up.

"_Yuugi…relax…nothing's going to hurt you"_, came an echo of Atemu's deep voice inside Yuugi's head.

Yuugi took a deep breath, and let it out slowly in an attempt to relax himself. Yuugi suddenly felt like he was being pulled down in a spiral motion to a different place. He closed his eyes tight and screamed for Atemu at the weird feeling. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was now in a little room with walls that had mixed colors swirling around to match his scared mood. The carpet he was standing on was very soft and bouncy. There were also tons of toys and games scattered around too. On the opposite end of the room, though, he spotted that the door was wide open, which revealed a dark door on the opposite side of the corridor. The other door had an evil appearance to it and it had the eye of Horus in the center…the same eye that was on the millennium puzzle.

"Atemu!" Yuugi yelled out, the colors on the walls swirling together even more.

Yuugi was about to yell out again, but he felt a sudden amount of warmth fill the air. The wall colors started to become a calm, blue color.

"_Yuugi, it's okay…calm down. The place you are in right now is your soul room. My soul has taken over your body for now with the help of the millennium puzzle. This is what I meant by "switching souls."_

Atemu's deep voice rang out all around the room, calming Yuugi even more. Yuugi's gaze then fell on a VERY comfortable looking bed. There seemed to be even more warmth and calmness radiating from it. When he got to it, he placed a hand on the soft, deep red sheets. Besides the sheets being a red color, everything else on the bed was also red. _Why red?_ Yuugi asked himself.

A deep chuckle rang around the room, _"Your bed color matches the color of the one thing you love the most, Yuugi." _

"Uh…what's that?"

Another chuckle.

"_My eye color; I'm the one "thing" you love the most, especially my eyes."_

The walls in Yuugi's soul room suddenly turned a bright red to match the color of his cheeks, "Uh…I…I think you need to go to a battle now, Atemu," Yuugi said, trying to get off the subject.

Atemu chuckled again and closed the mind link so as to let Yuugi get used to the soul room. He rose from the bed and walked out of the pharaoh's bedroom. Everybody he passed gave him an odd look, because he didn't look exactly like Yuugi. As he walked, his hand unconsciously stroked the puzzle to calm Yuugi down. After he got prepared for battle, he approached the six priests

"Yuu...Yuugi?" Isis asked.

"Is everybody ready?" Atemu asked.

"Is something wrong, Yuugi? You don't look or sound the same", Seto asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

Xx On the battlefield xX

_Why are they back so soon?_ Atemu thought to himself, looking at the Kul Elna army approaching the palace.

"_Be careful, Atemu"_, Yuugi said from the puzzle.

Atemu smiled and Yuugi's soul room became more comfortable feeling, "Don't worry, Koi."

"That's what you said last time…and you were killed."

Atemu signed and stroked the puzzle, "I'll try to be careful, Yuugi, but if you're worrying about me too much, I'll be thinking about you rather than the battle."

Yuugi started to slightly cry on his soul room bed at the thought of Atemu being killed again. Atemu brought the millennium puzzle to his mouth and kissed it, giving Yuugi a VERY warm and content feeling.

"Yuugi?" Isis asked, looking at the pharaoh who was kissing the puzzle.

"I'm…uh…asking the gods for help."

"Looks like we're going to need it", she replied, gesturing to the advancing army.

Atemu closed his eyes and tightened his focus on the task before him, "Please hear me, God of Egypt, I need your light and help this night! Come forth, Sun God Ra!"

Brilliant beams of light poured out of the clouds as the sun god came floating down from the heavens. Ra gave a mighty roar and light surrounded its dragon-like body.

_This can't be Yuugi…Yuugi wouldn't have this much confidence and power_, Isis and Seto thought. This thought also entered the other priests' minds, but nobody said anything.

Atemu thrust his arm in front of him, pointing to the Kul Elna army, "RA! BURN THEM! SEND THESE FOUL BEASTS BACK TO HELL!"

In his soul room, Yuugi shivered at the sound of Atemu's vicious yells and curses.

Ra turned into its fiery form and flew towards the army. Many yells could be heard as Ra burned many people to their death.

Yuugi didn't like any of this…he was very thankful that Atemu had taken over. Yuugi cuddled into the bed, enjoying its warmth. He then noticed a little plush toy of Atemu near the headboard; it was about 8 inches tall. Yuugi had no idea where it came from, but he grabbed it, hugged it tightly to his chest, and cuddled into the bed again.

Meanwhile, Ra swooped up into the sky again, turning back into its original form. The army was still advancing.

"ORSIRIS! OBELISK! COME FORTH!" Atemu cried out.

In a matter of seconds, the great red dragon and the blue-colored demon-like creature appeared next to Ra.

"Osiris! Thunder force! Obelisk! God hand crusher!"

Osiris opened its jaws, releasing a large stream of electrical-like energy while Obelisk got itself ready for a mighty punch. Both gods attacked, causing the entire earth to shake violently.

"RA! Bu—" Atemu was cut off suddenly as the ground opened up beneath him. As he fell, he managed to just grab the edge with one shaking hand.

"_ATEMU!"_ Yuugi yelled, standing atop his soul room bed.

"Pharaoh! Yuugi!" Everybody else yelled, starting to run to help him.

Atemu glanced up quickly and saw a dark figure standing above him…he didn't recognize them at all with the little light that was provided.

"Heheheheheheheh…" The man reached down and grabbed the millennium puzzle from Atemu's neck, holding it up in front of Atemu's face as a taunt. As the puzzle was taken from him, Atemu heard Yuugi crying out to him desperately. The man stepped on Atemu's fingers, causing Atemu to fall, and then he ran off with his prize. As he fell, Atemu cried out "Yuugi!" before being knocked unconscious from a boulder that had hit his head.

"_Atemu!"_ Yuugi cried out as he felt Atemu's warmth and presence leaving him, _"ATEMU!"_

Yuugi was knocked around in his room as the puzzle was bouncing around in the thief's hand. Yuugi quickly took shelter under the bed covers in search of warmth, but the bed was cold. Yuugi started to cry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 4!

I have nothing to say really besides that it might take me awhile to update again…it's summer…school's out! W00T!

Please R&R! Domo arigato!


	5. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

Summary: Atemu, the king of Egypt, is still having problems with the village of Kul Elna. At the same time, he has a young 'servant' whom he loves. A tragic accident occurs that ends up bringing the two closer together. I suck at summaries! WARNINGS: Shonen ai, violence, MAYBE yaoi, etc. YXYY

Forgive for the very short chapter and the long time to update; I'll explain at the bottom.

WARNINGS: "Thoughts" of yaoi/shonen ai if you know what I mean...otherwise I think that's it. I don't think that should even be a warning anymore.

**Chapter 5: Where am I?**

"Yuugi!" Isis yelled down into the opened ground, seeing Atemu's body get knocked by a big boulder.

Right when the pharaoh was knocked unconscious, the three Egyptian gods vanished.

"Look!" Shada yelled, "The Kul Elna army is leaving!"

"Why?" Karim asked, "We're practically defenseless now!"

"The pharaoh's millennium puzzle was stolen…and the pharaoh's gone", Isis sadly said, standing back up, "The army from Kul Elna must have achieved their goal from this attack."

"For now, let's go back to the palace. We'll tighten our defenses and immediately begin looking for our king in the morning", Mahado suggested.

All six priests nodded and headed back to the palace, all of them praying that their pharaoh was okay.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"_Don't worry, Koi…nothing bad will happen."_

"_That's what you said last time…and you were killed."_

Atemu opened his eyes with a start.

"Yuugi!" he gasped.

Atemu looked around himself, but he couldn't see a thing because of the pitch black darkness that surrounded him.

"Y-Yuugi…I'm sorry!" he yelled out, even though there was not another soul to hear it.

Atemu had various cuts, scrapes, and injuries covering his body…how he had survived the fall, even he didn't know. His head hurt terribly from where a boulder had allegedly hit him, and he felt blood trickling down his face, staining his spiky hair. Trembling, he managed to stand himself up, using the hard, arid rock wall for support. His crimson eyes adjusted a little bit to the gloom, but not enough to help him find his way around. Not seeing any real reason why to continue on, Atemu sat down on the uncomfortable rocks again and dozed off.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Meanwhile, Yuugi continued to sniff and cry in his soul room. Yuugi longed for the warmth of Atemu to return, but it never did; so he just laid down under the covers of his cold bed, clutching the little plush toy that had magically appeared. After a while, the violent bouncing of the millennium puzzle ceased. Yuugi could hear many men talking, but it was very hard to make the words out. But finally, Yuugi could understand what one man was blabbering about.

"Heheheheh…I think the pharaoh's dead for sure this time! And look, I've even brought his stupid necklace to prove it!" Yuugi figured that this was the man that separated him and Atemu.

"Good work", another voice praised, "should we get more people and attack again while they're weak?"

Yuugi then heard lots of scattered grumbling.

"Nah! We already tried that and their pharaoh was back! I say we wait!"

"Well I say we attack now! It'll take them awhile to get a new pharaoh anyway and—"

"I agree!" a voice interrupted, "the only reason why we were defeated before was because of the Egyptian gods! They can only be summoned if the pharaoh has his millennium puzzle! And look! We have the puzzle **AND **we've killed their pathetic pharaoh! We should go now while they're weak!"

"Okay…Okay! Gather more troops! We'll attack the palace again! Hide that ridiculous puzzle first though!" The (what Yuugi guessed) leader of Kul Elna yelled out.

The leader was then answered by many yells of support. Yuugi listened to all of this in tears, "Atemu…were you really…k-killed!" He asked himself, praying desperately that Atemu hadn't left this earth.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Atemu opened his eyes lazily once again. At first, he couldn't remember where he was, but then his memories came rushing back, and a tear fell down his blood-stained cheek, "Yuugi…"

He really missed Yuugi. All of the promises he had made to him…were broken. And he had also never told Yuugi his new "purpose"…which was to be a very personal "servant." If Atemu had continued to live, and if had told Yuugi his new "purpose", he would've made love to Yuugi many times, Yuugi would've slept with him in bed, Yuugi would've helped him get dressed in the morning, and other personal things like that. Now none of that would ever happen…because Atemu was going to die (again) in this damned hellhole…and Yuugi was trapped in the millennium puzzle where Atemu had no idea where that was now.

"I'm very sorry, Yuugi…my love", he whined out.

As he went to close his eyes again, he saw a small object completely glowing in a bright, white light sit down in front of him. Atemu opened his eyes wider in surprise…sitting before him was a spirit cat. The beautiful, lean, short-haired cat sat elegantly before Atemu, its bright yellow eyes stared straight into his own red eyes. Spirit cats. This was the first time Atemu had ever seen one…he thought that they were just a big myth! It was said that spirit cats were sent down from heaven (by previous, powerful pharaohs) to guide others who were completely lost or else hopeless. They were then to guide and help the lost out of their problem. And on very rare occasions, these cats were granted the power to speak…in case the problem was very severe or else the problem couldn't be taken care of without spoken words/directions.

The beautiful, light brown cat sat up, turned around, and slowly started to walk away, its tail held up high in confidence, and its bright light revealing a dark tunnel that Atemu did not notice before. Struggling, Atemu then stood up and limped after the heaven-sent cat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 5!

Again, sorry for the short chapter…and the long time it took me to get it posted. I could've had it up weeks ago, but I've been busy, and I wasn't feeling in the mood to work on it. Gomen nasi, mina. And forgive me of any mistakes.

So, currently, the Kul Elna army is coming for another attack…but will the palace be ready? Yuugi's still in the puzzle, and Atemu is being helped by a 'spirit cat'. By the way, I just made up the whole dealy about the spirit cats….how else was I supposed to get Atemu on his feet?

PLEASE REVIEW! Domo arigato to my reviewers!


	6. A Note From Sunwing

A note from Sunwing

Okay, um I know I haven't updated in a long time. I'm thinking of deleting this story because my writing back then sucked (I think I've improved now somewhat) and I also don't really like this story anymore. So yeah, sorry. But if you're crazy enough to actually like my stories, tell me and I MAY consider on continuing to work on them. So, I'll wait a while, and if nobody convinces me to keep this story up, then I'll delete it, and hopefully start on something good. But thank you everybody who has reviewed. But I've just kind of have given up on writing this.


End file.
